


Aliens Can't Deal With Colds

by TheLegendOfEm



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sick Fic, charlie is a little overdramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfEm/pseuds/TheLegendOfEm
Summary: Charlie, as an alien with no defence against Earth illnesses, gets quite a few colds. Luckily he has the long-suffering Matteusz to do nice things for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @class-is-in-session on Tumblr as part of @fujin-takyumi' Class Secret Santa~

The first time Charlie woke up with a cold, Matteusz had to forcibly restrain him from calling an ambulance. He'd only recently learned about the emergency services, and clearly his grasp on reasons for calling them was not yet all that solid. 

After his third minor cold, though, he had calmed down considerably about them. To Charlie's dismay, he seemed rather susceptible to simple human viruses, although thankfully he had yet to catch anything more severe. Quill was also thankful for this- apparently Charlie even having a cold gave her a constant slight headache, because the Ahn didn't understand that she couldn't do anything about microbes attacking the precious Prince, apparently. 

A couple of days after Christmas, Matteusz woke up to find Charlie face down in bed, letting out soft groans against his pillow. This was unusual to say the least- Charlie normally slept on his back, very flat and still, or he curled around Matteusz like the world's clingiest heater. 

"Charlie...?" He gently tapped the other boy, and Charlie just groaned a little louder. This was seriously concerning, so Matteusz flipped him over to get a proper look at him. 

And he was quite a sorry sight. His nose was red and his eyes were watery, squinting in the sort of way that people did when colds put a lot of pressure on their heads. Charlie almost immediately flung a hand over his face, mumbling something about not being fit to be looked at. 

Well, this certainly made the day a little more interesting... Matteusz slid out of bed, leaving Charlie to his very human suffering as he dressed himself and went downstairs to raid the cupboards for medicine. Of course, there wasn't any. Aliens WOULD have to be bad at looking after themselves, wouldn't they?

A quick trip to the shop to acquire some paracetamol later, Matteusz was back by Charlie's side with the fruits of his shopping trip and a glass of water. "Charlie, you need to take this." He looked blank. "You...do not know how to take medicine?" A shake of the head, following by wincing. 

So, Matteusz explained the process of taking a tablet. And then he explained (in very rough terms) how said tablet worked, because Charlie was apprehensive about putting foreign substances inside of him. 

Eventually, though, he got Charlie to swallow the medicine, which was immediately followed by him flopping back down into bed. "Just wanna sleep," he mumbled, words sounding slurred and distinctly un-Charlielike. "But everything huuuurts..." 

Matteusz would have offered to cuddle, but he didn't want to catch whatever his boyfriend had. Two sick teenagers would be no fun, and then there would be no one around to keep an eye on Miss Quill. 

So, after some thought, he sat down next to Charlie, who had planted himself firmly face-down in bed again, and started gently rubbing his back. At first, there was a little squirming- Charlie was quite ticklish in certain spots, it seemed; quite unusual spots, which made Matteusz wonder if it was an alien thing- but eventually he settled down, slightly wheezy breathing levelling out to a constant rhythm. 

Once Matteusz had been slowly over his entire back twice, he stopped, slowly lifting his hand. "Charlie?" No response. Good. With a slight smile, he bent his head, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Charlie's spine. "Sleep well... Love you." 

Standing up, Matteusz left his boyfriend to rest. Now... He should probably go and make sure that Quill hadn't torn the Christmas tree to shreds like she'd been threatening to do yesterday. Life was never dull living with two aliens.


End file.
